Bonding Experience
by oh noes.The Error Buddy
Summary: In an attempt to see Roy s new car, Wally and Dick convince him it s a bonding experience . Of course, it ends in a long road trip and too many pranks gone wrong. I apologize for my emo music, I was listening to it while writing. I also wanna apologize for the terrible grammar, I wrote this a long time ago.


**Random idea that I got while sleeping.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story** **at all**

Wally, Roy, and Dick were going on a "bonding experience" since they weren't hanging out enough. Basically Wally and Dick wanted to ride in Roy's new car.

"Okay you 2 are sitting in the back." Roy said in front of his new car.

"Okay, just let me go get something from inside." Wally said trying so hard not to smirk. As he headed in Roy's apartment and came out with a backpack.

"What do you ne- Nevermind I don't want to know." Roy said while getting into the front of the car.

10 minutes later

Wally and Dick were both gagged in the back. Of course, Roy didn't know so he just continued while humming a random tune. Then the police pulled them over.

"What the hell! Why would I kidnap children?!" Roy yelled at the police officer still unaware that Wally and Dick were gagged in the back, both snickering.

"Sir, have you looked behind you?" The officer said, obviously annoyed. Roy then turned his head.

"What are you doing?!" Roy screeched glaring at the 2 boys. They both just started laughing.

"I'm sorry, they're just being major brats." Roy apologized to the police. The police just sighed and walked back into his car.

12 minutes and a lecture later

Dick saw a bunch of joggers and got an idea. He rolled down the windows and took out his phone. Soon Eye Of The Tiger started playing. And the joggers looked around confused.

"Dick, turn that off!" Roy yelled. The car next to him had their window down and heard him.

"You don't call your son that!" The old man yelled from his car. Wally and Dick were snickering while Roy rolled up all the windows and banged his head on the steering wheel.

"Yeah, dad don't call me that!" Dick said while wiping the tears away from laughing too hard.

"You little piece of-" then a honk was heard. The light was still red and someone honked at them.

"I can't move you lazy ass! Stop leaning on the horn!" Roy screamed as he back into the person's car.

21 minutes later and a ticket later

"Oh, well imagine as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor, and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words!" Dick sang on the top of his lungs

"What a beautiful wedding! What beautiful wedding says a bridesmaid to a waiter, yes but what a shame what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore!" Wally sang.

"I chime in with a, haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door no!" Roy sang.

(That's by Panic! At the Disco if you were curious)

20 minutes later

"Wally I want you to order the food through the drive thru so it's faster, while I go and call someone, OK?" Roy asked as if he was talking to a 2 year old.

"Of course, do you want fries with that?" Wally asked smirking. Roy just picked up his phone and walked out of the car.

"Hello, welcome to McDonald's how may I help you?" The lady asked through the speaker, but Wally wasn't paying attention so Dick answered.

"Hi, can I have 5 Whoppers, 3 large french fries, 2 Big Macs, 2 medium french fries, and 3 Cokes to go?" Dick ordered while smirking.

"I'm sorry but we don't sell Whoppers." The lady said.

"What?! That's crazy! Fine replace those with Big Macs, to go." Dick said still smirking. Wally was snickering in the background.

"Okay, will that be all?" The lady asked.

"Make sure it's to go." Dick replied. The lady just sighed.

"Will do, sir. Please move up." The lady said obviously annoyed .

"But I don't wanna!" Dick whined loudly. The lady was so annoyed that she just ignored him. Dick moved back to his seat.

"Shouldn't Roy be here by now? I mean I know how to drive, but I'm 13, sooo." Dick asked. He felt like when Alfred would leave him to get something while in line at the grocery store.

"He'll be here, just shut up and let me concentrate on beating my high score." Wally replied. So Dick decided to drive to the next window. He just acted like a 16 year old the whole time.

16 minutes later

"So you drove and payed at all the windows, while acting like a teenager? Your acting skills must have been good." Roy said. Wally just looked up in confusion.

"Wait, what?" They just ignored him.

20 minutes later

"I wake up fine and dandy, but then by the time I find it handy, to rip my hearts apart, and start planning my crash landing, I go up up up up up to the ceiling and I feel my soul start leaving, like an old man's hair receding, I'm pleading please oh please on my knees repeatedly asking why it's got to be like this, is this living free?" All 3 of them sang to Ode To Sleep. (By Twenty One Pilots if you wanted to know)

35 minutes later

They were finally at the manor. They took their trash and threw it away.

"That was so much fun!" Wally exclaimed while cleaning his trash and getting his backpack.

"Yeah. Let's go and okay Super Smash Bros! First one there has to clean the Batcave!" Dick yelled while slowly walking to the door. Roy just shook his head and smiled.

 **Did you like it? I hope you did! Please review and give me more ideas for future stories.**


End file.
